Better Times Are Coming
by Trunkszgrl
Summary: On hiatus until I complete DCT. Gotta prioritize, right?
1. Switching Owners

**Hey guys. This is just a lil' experimental fic. Review if you like it and want me to continue writing it, ignore it if you don't. But quite frankly, I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to continue it...that is, unless you guys tell me different! So read, review, and tell me what ya think. Okay? Okay! Sayonara for now!**  
  
**HIYA ALL! TG here, and guess what! This is my 4th fic, 2nd epic! Now, now, I'm not quittin' DCT, that will never happen. I've just had this idea buggin me for a LONG time now, and I can't get any sleep without first jotting all of this down. So, anyway, this fic is my first COMPLETE A/U B/V get-together. In this ficcie, Bulma's kinda a slave/pet for a really exotic, handsome, RICH alien, and so is Vegeta. . . maybe. Hell, even I don't know all of the details yet. But I do know that somehow they will find their way to eachother. . . *sigh* I'm a hopeless romantic, I know. So sue me! Actually, don't. Sorry hunnies, I gots no munnies. Anyway, read, enjoy, review! Oh, and I own nothing but the characters in here that you've never heard of (i.e: Yoradch and Qorgin)! That being said, I bid you sayonara. . . for now!**  
  
Better Times Are Coming  
  
Chapter 1: Switching Owners  
  
A/N: First one! When you see parentheses, they are the translations. Okay? Okay! Ja!  
  
"This the one?" questioned the blue-skinned alien.  
  
"Yep. This's the female I was tellin' ya 'bout." answered Yoradch, a humanoid with green skin and purple hair cut into a mohawk. "I still got 500 kebos invested in a failed breedin' too. The bitch wouldn't even take to the male. Snubbed him."  
  
"Damn. You sure that she's not just too young?" inquired the other being, staring into the compartment where the subject of their conversation cowered.  
  
"Qorgin, I already told ya. She's 18 standard space years. If a female hasn't come into heat at least once afore then, she's obviously asexual. And them Earthlin's ain't no asexuals. I know. Believe me, I know." Yoradch chuckled impishly.  
  
"I'll just have to take your word for it then, never been to that quadrant. So, onto our business, how much did you say you wanted for her?"  
  
"I'll take 3,000 kebos."  
  
"3,000? That's a little steep, don't you think?" queried Qorgin warily.  
  
"I paid 5,000 for the wretch, so yer gettin' her fer a steal. She's worthwhile as a slave, but I wouldn't suggest registerin' her in any breedin' program. As I said afore, she don't turn out."  
  
"Well I know that my master really wanted a human, as they are rare, but he specifically instructed me not to go any higher than 2,000 kebos. So I'll just have to wait until the next comes along I s'pose." sighed Qorgin.  
  
"Wait! I'll give 'er to ya fer 2,500 kebos. Is it a deal?" offered Yoradch.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Fine! 2,300! That's as low as I'll git though."  
  
"Sold!"  
  
"Great! I'll have 'er leashed up in just a second." the humanoid told his customer, turning to his "goods."  
  
"Eyoea nosge nogwey ndoi Endoe dnogs itso dne neid ehso!" hissed the female as her caretaker approached.  
  
(Touch me and I swear to Kami I will bite your fingers off!)  
  
"Stwerht ruow rofssel erac t'ndluk I dea dlas neeb tsuj ev'uoi, hcow nmad ey pu tuls. Di kneht, sdnah ym fo tuo er'py." he spat back.  
  
(Shut up, witch. You've just been sold to tha' nice alien and I couldn't care less fer yer pathetic threats.)  
  
"What the hell did you just speak?" demanded Qorgin.  
  
"It's her language, Japanese I think. Very complicated, but all you got to do is buy this nice lil' universal translator I stole from 'er and ya'll understand everythin' she says and vice versa. Only 700 kebos!" replied the trader, holding up the watch-like device, pleased.  
  
"Well, if you stole it from her, then I guess that I bought it along with her." commented the blue alien, snatching the item from his companion. "You can talk to my employer if you have any protests." he said snidely as he fastened the small invention to his bulky wrist. "Are you done yet?"  
  
Yoradch looked over at the human, and quick as lightning snapped the leash onto the collar around her neck. She growled at him and he smirked in response. He tugged on the material in his hands and exchanged woman for money.  
  
"Come, wench." commanded Qorgin as he lead her towards his spaceship.  
  
"I have a name you know, damn bastard." she grumbled.  
  
"And what might that be?" he questioned, raising a hairless eyebrow.  
  
"Bulma Briefs." she answered, holding her head up proudly.  
  
"You say that as if you were someone important."  
  
"I...was..." Bulma sighed, dropping her head again.  
  
"Who were you before now?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question, it's rude." scolded the male.  
  
"Fine. I was a famed scientist, inventor, and beauty back home." she consented, her eyes becoming misty.  
  
Qorgin studied his new subject carefully. Taking satisfied note of her interesting coloration. Blue was his favorite color, and her hair and eyes stood out vividly against her unnaturally pale skin. She was very pretty compared to his usual tastes. And his superior was fond of unique specimens of endangered species. He switched his head back onto their path and stopped in front of a huge white ship with a simple, round design.  
  
Bulma watched Qorgin interestedly as he typed in a code on a strange keypad. She recognized this type of alien. He was called a Keiborian. His beady black eyes were sunken into his triangular head and his nose was made up of three slits in the center of his face. Purple lips outlined a large mouth that stretched from one ear (a hole in the side of his head) to the other. His muscular build, completely lacking hair anywhere on his body, and taloned limbs only confirmed her classification. Topping off the entire odd body of the blue being was a four foot long tail with venomous spikes protruding from the endpoint. He looked frightening, but Bulma knew that his kind were peaceful farmers on their home planet of Keiborg and simple traders elsewhere.  
  
Qorgin pulled Bulma's leash gently and guided her into the open cavity of the vessel. Bulma grudgingly followed him onto the ship and stopped in the entry hall, gaping at the various machines surrounding her.  
  
The devices clicked and whirred as the ship sprang to life at Qorgin's foreign command. The woman's eyes sprang from one instrument to the next in excitement, it was heaven to her scientific brain. A small hand stretched towards one of the mechanisms only to be slapped away by her captor. She scowled and cradled her throbbing limb.  
  
"Quit makin' that face." ordered Qorgin. "I didn' hit you that hard."  
  
"Maybe you don't think you did, but it seemed so to me." she spat back bitterly.  
  
"Your people really are weak, aren' they?" laughed the Keiborian.  
  
Bulma stuck her nose up in the air and humphed, earning more laughter from the blue alien.  
  
"Where exactly are you taking me, you oversized blue-berry?" she demanded.  
  
"What the cosmos is a blue-berry?" he questioned.  
  
"Never mind, just tell me where we're going...please." Bulma asked, adding the last part as an afterthought.  
  
"We're headin' to planet Aurerua, where my employer is awaiting your arrival."  
  
"Why exactly did you 'purchase' me?"  
  
"My boss is a collector of sorts. He gathers rare species from the 4 corners of the universe, he likes to aquire both sexes. If he can get both, they're separated into his 'breeding stock' but if he only has one of a species, then he usually turns it into a slave. If it's an extremely attractive female or male, however," Qorgin winked at Bulma, "he may just add them to his sex stock. He swings both ways, so to speak."  
  
Bulma blushed at Qorgin's obvious hint at her beauty, though slightly disgusted by his master's bisexualism. "Does he already have a human male?"  
  
"Hmm...I think he has one. I'm not sure though. I know that he has a male Saiyan, their DNA is very similar to yours. The Saiyan's planet was destroyed about 12 years ago, only one, the prince, survived. Though Lord Juick has taken quite a liking to the lad, the cocky lil' bastard won't have any of it. So he was turned into a slave." responded Qorgin.  
  
"There is no way I would ever sleep with a man who only wanted sex. He'll just have to settle on turning me into a slave, I'd die before becoming a concubine." Bulma snorted.  
  
"That's not very attractive, young lady." scolded the alien before her.  
  
"Like hell I care what you think of me." she growled, spitting on the ground of the ship and glaring at him.  
  
"My, you're a lil' spitfire, aren't you?" laughed Qorign.  
  
Bulma just continued giving him her most intimidating stare.  
  
"I think that you and that little prince will get along quite nicely. He's not one to take shit from anybody either."  
  
"I'm not interested in meeting the damn bastard, I just want to go home!"  
  
"Sorry missy, but your planet...Earth...was destroyed well over a year ago. There's nothing left of it." said the Keiborian sadly.  
  
"Why does this always have to happen to me?!" she exclaimed, her eyes tearing up. "Goku, Yamcha, Krillin Mother, Father, even Master Roshi are really all gone, it's not fair!"  
  
"Miss Briefs was it? I'm sorry but that's the breaks." sighed Qorgin as he started up the ship. "Master Juick's home planet was destroyed too."  
  
"What kind of alien is he?" sniffled Bulma, biting her lower lip in an attempt to control her surging emotions.  
  
"Youesnodgw. You know the type, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't sound familiar." she admitted as the ship gently rocked in take-off preparation and soon after roared away from the space port. She sat down on one of the chairs at the front of the ship, waiting for Qorgin's answer.  
  
"Well...he himself is one of a kind, which is where his fettish for unique specimens stems from I s'pose. His planet was destroyed exactly 500 years ago to this date." answered Qorgin as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin, setting the ship to auto-pilot and taking a seat in front of Bulma.  
  
"Then how could he have lived so long, or do Youesnodgw just have really long lifespans?" inquired Bulma politely.  
  
"No, they didn't have too long of lives, but you see, his race had advanced psychic powers, so they knew about their destruction eons before it actually occurred. Since they knew about their end, they slowly began sending their youth off-planet. But after 493 years of doing so, their enemies quickly caught wind of it, destroying the ones that remained on the planet and hunting down the children sent away. Lord Juick was one of the ones to be sent to safety. He was one of the earlier ones, and was successfully put into chryogenic sleep. He is literally 452 years old, but looks no older than 25 because of the gas that served to both keep him asleep and slow his aging." explained the Keiborian.  
  
"Oh...wow..." sighed Bulma in amazement. "Then I must say that I am very interested in meeting him..."  
  
"And he feels the same towards you, Miss Briefs. You will be an invaluable addition to his collection. And mind you me, he will take much better care of you than that beast who sold you to me. I can guarantee it, even if you refuse his sexual advances."  
  
"Hm. Qorgin, do you have someplace for me to nap? I think the stress of these past few months of being over-worked is finally getting to me..." said the Earthling wearily.  
  
"I'll show you to the bed-chambers. We should arrive on Aurerua in about 2 days. You are welcome to sleep until then." replied Qorgin, taking Bulma's elbow and leading her to the back of the ship.  
  
"I don't think I'm that tired..." sighed Bulma before passing out on the bed.  
  
"I'm so sure of that." chuckled Qorgin as he tossed a blanket over her and went to contact his employer.  
  
**Soooo? Did you like it? Should I continue it? Is it worth a shot? I want your honest to Kami opinion...even if it's a flame *winces* though I hope I won't get any. R&R please! Sayonara!** 


	2. Who Reins?

Chapter 2: Who Reins?  
  
A/N: No, I didn't make a grammatical error...read the chapter and you'll understand it's  
title...^_^ And these: ~ mean telepathic speech. Okay!  
  
Bulma awoke feeling rested. She sat up and yawned, allowing her eyes to adjust to the  
dark room.   
  
She'd been dreaming. She scowled as she struggled to bring the memories of her  
subconscious back to the surface of her mind. There'd been...a man. He'd had dark eyes  
and dark hair. It was Yamcha, it had to have been him. Because when she ran into his  
arms in the dream, he'd felt so familiar. His strong arms taking her up in their grasp as he  
kissed her lips with a surreal, passionate emotion. But then he'd turned into a monster. A  
horrible monster that was a hundred feet tall with three foot long teeth, red eyes, and  
blackish fur. Bulma had run screaming from him, but he'd swiped a huge paw at her and  
knocked her down. Then he laughed an evil cackle and stomped away, leaving her to cry  
and shout his name out in her desperation.  
  
The woman shuddered. Definitely not a good dream, that much was for sure. Bulma  
glanced around at her confines. She started when she realized that she was no longer in  
the quarters on the ship, but rather a large bedroom with beautiful decorations. The dark  
blue walls were draped in exquisite landscape paintings and had deep purple ribbons  
tacked to them. Her eyes swept over onto the covers she was situated under, and she  
blushed an angry red when she realized she had a new pair of pajamas on. The material  
was like spun water, it swished around at her movements, clung flatteringly to her skin and  
flowed freely through her fingers. Despite her awe at the fabric's unique properties, her  
normal hot-headedness soon made itself known.  
  
"All right...when I find the perv who put me in this, I'm going to shove a dainty little fist in  
his goddamn face!" she growled, throwing back the comforter and raising to stand on the  
plush carpet beneath her feet. Bulma's eyes drifted about her, again taking in the lavish  
trimmings of the room. Her gaze stopped at the arching door she hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Good, I was beginning to think there was no way out of this stupid place!" she growled  
as she stalked towards it. She grabbed the crystal handle and yanked it open, a frown on  
her flushed face.  
  
A busy hall filled with various aliens darting to and fro greeted her slanted eyes, causing  
their blue depths to widen in mild surprise. A tall orange man with what looked like a  
lizard's lower body stopped in his trek to give her an appreciative glance, his eyes  
sweeping over her tight gown. Bulma's angry blush returned and she shut the door as  
quickly as she had opened it.  
  
"Yeah...you might wanna get dressed before you go out there again." spoke up a voice  
from the shadows next to the bed.  
  
"What? Who are you?! Show yourself!" Bulma commanded.  
  
"No need to get loud." grumbled the voice as a slender figure stepped into the light of the  
overhead lamp.  
  
It was definitely female. She had dark green eyes and long purple hair with a skin even  
whiter than Bulma's. It appeared that she was wearing nothing on, but was instead  
covered completely in a pale fur. She would have been basically able to pass as human if it  
wasn't for the big, white, horse-like ears set on the top of her head and the light blue star  
that adorned her forehead.  
  
"My name's Nrocinu. And you would be?" asked the woman as she bowed.  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs of planet Earth." replied Bulma, examining the alien. "When I walked  
over to the door, there wasn't anyone in this room with me...so where did you come  
from?"  
  
"Allow me to show you." offered Nrocinu, grinning as she disappeared like the Cheshire  
Cat of Alice in Wonderland. She reappeared next to Bulma, surprising the human.  
  
"Okay...you've answered one question." said Bulma, slowly, after recovering from the  
sudden appearance of the other woman so close to her. "But now I'm curious as to what  
you are..."  
  
"I'm a Starnicorn. Native of planet Yarnico." answered the alien.  
  
"I've heard of Starnicorns!" exclaimed Bulma. "We used to have your people on my home  
planet! Of course, they had a different name, my people called them unicorns."  
  
"Really? Hn...I haven't seen another Starnicorn in it's animal form in all my life." said  
Nrocinu sadly.  
  
"Well, neither have I. They were long extinct from my planet by the time I was born. But  
Starnicorns were the stuff every little girl fantasized about. With their graceful horse-like  
appearance and gentle nature, but I've never heard of them being able to take an upright  
form, or being able to teleport for that matter..." mused the Earthling.  
  
"I guess you learn something new every day then!" cheered Nrocinu, her depression lifted.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you? I've heard that Starnicorns can live for  
centuries."  
  
"I am 325 standard space years. I'm still in my prime!" giggled the woman.  
  
"So...325 is the equivalent of what in human years?"  
  
"Hm...I'm thinking maybe 21 or 22 to your people."  
  
"Wow, you're around my age then!"  
  
"Then you are awfully young to be here." frowned Nrocinu. "Tell me, where were you  
before here?"  
  
"I was a slave for a trader. I'd been one for over a year I think...Then some guy named  
Qorgin purchased me the other da-"  
  
"Stay away from Qorgin!" interrupted Nrocinu, her eyes going steely, friendly personality  
gone.  
  
"Wha-what?" stuttered Bulma, surprised by the alien's sudden outburst.  
  
"Qorgin is out of your league...keep away from him." growled the Starnicorn.  
  
"I never said I had any interest in him!" protested the woman, she could be a bitch too.  
  
"Oh, okay then!" said Nrocinu, smiling again as though nothing had happened. "So what  
do you say we get you dressed?"  
  
"Umm...sure..." agreed Bulma slowly, perplexed by the Starnicorn.  
  
"Let's see what Master Juick has picked out for you..." murmured Nrocinu as she shifted  
through the clothing in an almost unnoticeable closet near the door. "Ah-ha!"  
  
She pulled out a dark red tie-top dress and held it up to Bulma, frowning as she tried to  
decided of it's appropriateness.   
  
"Nope!" she proclaimed cheerily, startling the Earthling.   
  
The Starnicorn continued digging in the wardrobe before emerging again with a white,  
off-the-shoulders summer dress decorated with small blue and purple flowers.  
  
"Hmm..." sighed Nrocinu. "I think this will do just fine. Bathroom's that way, you can  
shower and change. I'll be out here if you need me, but try to hurry."  
  
Nrocinu threw Bulma the dress and pointed to another door across the room before  
disappearing and reappearing on the bed, stretching out comfortably. The Earthling  
followed Nrocinu's finger and scampered through the doorway.  
  
"She's an interesting one...I wonder what Juick's got in store for her? Nothing good, I'm  
sure." mumbled Nrocinu thoughtfully as she listened to the water turn on and the shower  
door close.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma stepped from the stall feeling like a new woman. She modeled nude in front of the  
mirror a bit and frowned when she saw how thin she had become from lack of  
nourishment. But standing around wet and naked wasn't going to help in that department  
at all, so she pulled a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around her head, grabbing a  
second to dry her body. After a thorough patting, she pulled on her new garments and  
examined herself again. The dress was just like the nightgown, made of a solid-fluid  
material...not that that really made any sense. She shrugged the scrutiny off and untangled  
her tresses from the cloth on her head, snatching a brush from one of the various drawers  
in the vanity and raking it through her hair in jerky motions.   
  
"Can't...get...these...snags...out!" she growled as her thick blue locks continuously became  
entangled in the brush's bristles. Her arm tired, she set down the comb and set about  
fixing her half-dry hair into a somewhat acceptable ponytail. Satisfied, and aside from  
being more than a little conscientious about the dark semi-circles under her eyes, Bulma  
exited the bathroom in a radiant glory.  
  
"Whoa...who turned on the flood lights?" moaned Nrocinu when Bulma strode in. "You  
are positively glowing!"  
  
She teleported in front of Bulma and carefully looked at her. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "You  
look damn good and you're not even wearing any make-up! That's not fair!"  
  
Bulma blushed. "I have a naturally beautiful complexion." she stated with confidence.   
"Back home I used to only wear a light powder and lip gloss every day. But I do wish I  
could hide these bags..."  
  
"Ah...don't worry about 'em! They're hardly noticeable, believe me, your eyes take away  
all attention from facial flaws. Now come on! You took forever in that goddamn shower  
so we really need to get going."  
  
Nrocinu grabbed Bulma by the arm, snatched up a pair of white sandals and dragged the  
other woman to the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bulma asked as she was released when her companion opened the  
door.  
  
"Aw no!" groaned the Starnicorn as the traffic outside the room caught her attention. "I  
guess we'll just have to do this the hard way..."  
  
Bulma watched with interest as Nrocinu sat down on the floor and closed her eyes,  
crossing her arms and legs as she started...purring? She was making a deep guttural noise  
that surprised Bulma, the Earthling's large eyes widened even more as Nrocinu's face and  
body began to elongate, as her fingers and toes grew together and hardened over into four  
diamond hooves. Her purple hair traveled all down her lengthening neck and her nose  
gradually disappeared and became a horse's snout. A sudden nub of white sprouted from  
her lower back and grew into a bull's tail with a tuft of purple hair on the end. After less  
than a minute of what Bulma supposed was meditation, a beautiful unicorn with a  
tanzanite (A/N: Tanzanite is a bluish-purple gem, it's very pretty!) horn stood before her  
on all fours.  
  
~Hop on.~ came the crystal clear voice in her head, the creature before her bowing to  
allow for better access to its back.  
  
"Whoa...you're telepathic!" said the woman.  
  
~Talk about stating the obvious! All Starnicorns are in their animal form, or at least  
according to what I know about them. Now get on and quit stalling us! You're just going  
to make us even later you know...~  
  
"Sure..." Bulma muttered as she climbed onto the waiting unicorn.  
  
~Good...Now I'd suggest holding on, this isn't exactly going to be a smooth ride.~  
  
Bulma did as she was told, gripping the Starnicorn's mane tightly with her hands and  
squeezing her hips into the creature's sides. She thought she detected a slight smirk on the  
animal's face before getting her neck whipped back in Nrocinu's sudden start. The  
Starnicorn didn't allow for any slow-acceleration, bursting first-off into a full gallop down  
the hall, her horn down to ward off any unfortunate alien in her path.  
  
A light laughter filled Bulma's head like small bell chimes, and the human could tell  
Nrocinu was enjoying this a lot. The woman could do nothing but shut her eyes against  
the strong wind of their speed and hold on for dear life. 


	3. Old Acquaintances

Author's Notes:  
  
I tried to make this chapter long...did I succeed? I can tell ya though, if you guys want long chapters, they'll take a while to come out because it's testing season at my school. *grumbles* So I don't really have a lot of spare time to write right now. But I'm thinking that short chapters can be up maybe every week or so? I don't know. But I promise to keep writing my ass off! And when summer comes, I'll spend every spare moment writing! Also, the reason DCT hasn't been updated lately is cuz I've hit a little writer's block. Don't worry, it's not the first time and I guarantee that I won't quit just cuz of it. I'm too stubborn to do that! Oh, and one more thing...you guys didn't tell me if I should keep Nrocinu in or not. I do have a few prospective plans for her, but I'm not gonna start on them until I know if ya'll like her or not. That being so, she only plays a relatively small part in this chapter. Please tell me if you want her to remain a main character, after all, Bulma needs a friend (remember, Goku was still a kid when Earth was destroyed, so Bulma never met Chi Chi). Alright, I'll shut up now...R&R please! Ja!  
  
Chapter 3: Old Acquaintances  
  
Bulma nearly flew off of her ride at the sharp turns they took with high speeds. Nrocinu was certainly fond of going fast, that much she had learned, and it appeared that her new "friend" also entertained herself by SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF HER UNFORTUNATE COMPANIONS! The fearful human was jarred back to her senses when she actually did get tossed over the Starnicorn's head at the animal's sudden stop. She screamed as she went sailing through the air, expecting a hard landing that would knock her out cold or break something. Bulma slowly opened her eyes to find herself secure in a firm grip, she sighed heavily and clung desperately to her savior. She heard a disgusted snort and felt herself drop to the ground with an unpleasant swiftness. By the time Bulma had recovered enough to stand up, the person who'd caught her was gone, and an unhappy Nrocinu in her bipod form was flipping off a shadow traveling down the hall. The other female turned on Bulma, concern and anger written across her ivory face.  
  
"Are you all right? What the hell did you think you were doing, I told you to hang on tightly did I not?! Did he hurt you?" Nrocinu demanded in a rushed voice.  
  
"I'm fine...you were going a little fast you know...no, he didn't hurt me." groaned Bulma, rubbing her sore spot.  
  
"Damn him! I'm going to have to report him to Ju- I-I mean, Lord Juick. He knows he's not allowed to get away with crap like that!" fumed the Starnicorn.  
  
"Who was that anyway?" Bulma asked, a strange sense of deja-vu settling in her stomach.  
  
"Someone you should hope and pray never to run into again. If Aurerua had a welcoming committee, he most certainly would not be on it." snorted Nrocinu angrily.  
  
Bulma was busily smoothing her dress while Nrocinu was raging, and she only approached her partner when she was sure that the alien had calmed considerably.  
  
"Where are we?" asked the human, taking in her new surroundings for the first time since her rough landing.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm taking you to Lord Juick's study. He wants to talk to you in private, after all, you are the newest 'addition' to his collection." answered Nrocinu as she silently read the plates above each door in the hallway, sticking close to the wall to avoid the constant flow of traffic down the middle of the corridor.  
  
Bulma shuddered. If this was supposed to be better than slavery, as Qorgin had assured her it would be, then why was she constantly being referred to as an "addition," like some sort of collectable figurine? She was a living, breathing person...not a little glass ornament. She sighed and followed close behind Nrocinu, watching the flood of aliens rush by warily. The woman nearly bumped into her escort when the Starnicorn again halted abruptly.  
  
"How about getting some tail-lights or something, Nrocinu? I'm going to need plastic surgery on my nose if you keep stopping so quickly!" whined the human, taking a few steps back and scowling.  
  
"What on Eruesias' Moon are you talking about?" demanded the alien.  
  
"Never mind..." sighed Bulma.  
  
"Good. Anyway, we're here. This is Lord Juick's office, he should be inside. I need to go to the space port and see off a visiting ambassador...you should be okay on your own. Remember to be polite, and SMILE! Wipe that look off your face and replace it with one of great pleasure...now!" commanded Nrocinu as she hurried back down the corridor.  
  
Bulma sighed again and smoothed her dress, nervously trying to get rid of any wrinkles in the fabric. Her skilled hands swept up to her hair and pulled and tugged on the strands, making sure they were staying put. Nervously, she put her right paw on the pad next to the door...she took a deep breath and pushed it, causing the entrance panel to slid back and reveal a dark room.  
  
"Ah...Bulma, I've been expecting you." spoke a loud voice, its pronunciation and grammar perfect with a slight French accent.   
  
"I assume you are this 'Lord Juick' I've been hearing about?" questioned Bulma, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.  
  
"Why yes I am." chuckled Juick's rumble. "I'm flattered that you recognize me."  
  
"Recognize? What? I've never met you before in my life!" protested the Earthling.  
  
"Hm...perhaps your memory needs a little jogging, Bulma dear."  
  
"What is with people and shadows?" grumbled Bulma as Juick's footsteps started up, treading lightly in the woman's direction.  
  
Bulma gasped as his familiar form liquefied from the darkness.  
  
"Jhock? Jhock Claude?"   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Yes Emperor. I shall be sure to tell Lord Juick of your wishes." said Nrocinu with a bow.  
  
"Very good. Remember, I am willing to pay a handsome sum for him. I understand Juick's fascination with such...exsquisite specimens of endangered races, but the dear fellow has never been one to turn down such a gracious offer. And I am perfectly suited to make an exchange in addition to my payment...should it be necessary." said the feminine voice of the ambassador.  
  
"Emperor Frieza, I am positive that you and my master can come to some sort of arrangement. But then again, it is not exactly my call..."  
  
"Nrocinu...such a beautiful name...tell your lord that no is not an option. Please have him send me a VID-message when he has the time, won't you?" Frieza demanded more than asked.  
  
"Yes sir." the Starnicorn conceded.  
  
"That's a good girl. I know we'll be seeing each other again soon...toodles." said the emperor with an evil smirk before ascending the ramp to his spaceship.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I knew you'd remember me...with the right initiative." smiled Jhock/Juick.  
  
"Bu-but...how?" stuttered Bulma, still taking in her old acquaintance.  
  
Jhock Claude looked exactly as when they'd first met...almost 10 years ago...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Daddy! I wanna go out and play! This is no fun!" pouted an 8-year old girl with tied-up blue hair.  
  
"Bulma shhh!" scolded her father. "I know that you aren't particularly stimulated by waiting for foreign representatives, Dear, but Monseiur Claude is the founder of a priceless overseas Capsule Technology distributor! The only reason you are here right now is because he is very interested in meeting you."  
  
The child pushed her lower lip out even further and crossed her arms angrily. Dr. Briefs sighed and returned his attention to the view outside the airport building...nothing. Monsieur Jhock Claude of "Viva La Technologie!" had yet to arrive.  
  
3 hours, 46 minutes, 12 seconds, and 76.2 milliseconds later...according to Bulma's shockingly accurate wrist-watch...the owner of C.C.'s associate finally arrived. His sleek jet's silver color reflected the sun bright rays, making Bulma's eyes sore.  
  
"Flashy model." her father commented bitterly under his breath.  
  
"Daddy, it's just a VT-84a...we've got better ones at home." stated Bulma mildly, examining the craft.  
  
Dr. Briefs looked at his daughter in shock, then shook his head and placed his hand between her azure pigtails, "you are truly my daughter..."  
  
Bulma beamed at her father's modest complement. She shifted her attention back to the plane out the window and pressed her nose against the glass as the door on the side opened and a man stepped out. Seeing the couple watching him through the airport window, the Frenchman waved and began his sophisticated walk towards the building. Even though his face reflected the full 23 hours worth of jet-lag he had endured due to the unpredictable flying weather, he held himself tall and proud, earning Bulma's immediate admiration. She grabbed her father's hand and pulled him towards the sliding doors that separated viewers from the runway. The ambassador was scraping his dirty boots on the rug provided inside the entrance when the Briefs father-daughter welcoming committee approached him.  
  
"Monsieur Claude...as always, it is a pleasure." greeted Dr. Briefs, with a bow, holding Bulma's small hand firmly.  
  
"Ah! Doctor Briefs! I must say, it is very good to see you again!" replied the other man in a heavy French accent. "And who might this beautiful little girl be?"  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs!" chirped the child, examining the foreigner.  
  
She was interested in the fact that the young founder of France's esteemed "Viva La Technologie!" corporation had unusually bright green eyes that, with their sharp, oval shape, uncannily resembled a cat's, obviously the result of splicing...an ingenius way of changing a select few of one's genes to those of any animal desired, quickly gaining popularity in the European countries. Along with his unique pools of color, Monsieur Claude had auburn hair cut to a daring shoulder length, tucked behind his perfectly sized ears so as to expose his eloquantly rounded cheek-bones and tanned skin. His nose had the classic aristocratic upturned tip and his lips gracefully molded into a polite smile as he studied her as well.  
  
"Bulma my dear, it is delightful of you to come see me with your father!" said Jhock after a few moments of silent observation, bending down and taking her free hand, lightly kissing the back of it.  
  
The daughter of Dr. Briefs blushed at his gesture, quickly ducking behind her father and tracing circles with her right foot. "Gee, Mister Claude...you didn't have to go and do that." she giggled.  
  
"Ah, but my little mademoiselle, it is a custom in my beloved France to greet a lady in such a way. And a pretty little flower such as yourself can hardly be deemed an exception." countered the man, winking at the girl.  
  
Bulma's face flushed even darker, making her look like a patriotic (A/N: Get it? Red face, white skin, and blue hair! ^_^ ) form of clown. Done with flattering his associate's offspring, Monsieur Jhock Claude shifted his attention back to Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Knick Briefs. How long has it been since you last came to see me?" exclaimed Jhon, opening his arms for an embrace. "And where is the lovely Mademoiselle Briefs today?"  
  
"My wife is at home, taking care of her flowers." admitted Dr. Briefs, backing away from the foreigner slightly.  
  
Jhock noticed this and a small frown darkened his handsome face. But he quickly covered it with a warm smile.  
  
"Still a little wary of me, eh my friend?" said Jhock with a wry chuckle. "That was years ago my dear man, when will you let by-gones be by-gones?"  
  
"Monsieur Claude, I do believe you came here for something other than to have a chat about the past?" grunted Dr. Briefs, casting a warning glare at Bulma's curious face. The girl rolled her eyes at her father's stern look and once again shifted her attention to the extremely attractive Frenchman.  
  
The other man shook his head and muttered a few choice words under his breath before straightening up and giving a dry chuckle. "You are right, Knick, I came to speak business with you and to see this darling child you have bragged so much about."  
  
Bulma's face beamed again as she absorbed Jhock's praise. "I'm so smart that Daddy took me out of school." she proclaimed proudly. "He said that it was slowing me down. I'm already working at a 6th grade level."  
  
"And at such a young age too! You are truly a remarkable little girl, Madamoiselle Bulma. Perhaps I will require your...assistance when you are older, of course if you are willing. It is never my intention to force anyone to do anything." said Jhock with yet another wink.  
  
Dr. Briefs snorted quietly under his breath at this, going unnoticed by the other two. "Monsieur Claude, shall we get down to business now? I do believe a new trading contract needs to be put in order for us to maintain this 'industry relationship' as you put it."  
  
"Yes, I think that I am done with your daughter now. I have gathered all that I need." agreed Claude.  
  
"Wha-? You haven't found out anything about me though!" protested the child, eager to show off her intelligence.  
  
"But, my dear, I have. You are a beautiful, smart, and clever girl. That is all I wanted to know. You will suit my purposes perfectly..."  
  
At Monsieur Claude's cold words, Bulma shivered. Her father's face darkened and the billionaire put his arm protectively around his daughter's shoulders, allowing her to seek comfort in his side. "That will be quite enough, Jhock." said Dr. Briefs firmly. "Now leave my child be and let us get to work."  
  
"But of course, Doctor. First let me get my things." consented the Frenchman, a sly grin on his face as he shuffled away to collect his baggage.  
  
"He gives me the creeps, Daddy. What did he mean?" questioned Bulma innocently.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Honey, but I can assure you that you will never have to deal with him again. I plan to break off our partnership with 'Viva' immediately. Jhock Claude has been nothing but a risk since I first accepted him into C.C.'s Universal Trading Board. But enough is enough. Dear, go find Boxer and tell him to bring the car around." instructed Dr. Briefs, waving his daughter away. Bulma nodded and started off, but not without hearing her father's quietly muttered words. "I'll be damned before allowing that rubish to ride in the same car as me. He's as crooked as a politician, but much, much more dangerous..."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Yes, yes my dear, Jhock Claude and Lord Juick are one and the same. They are both me." grinned the figure from Bulma's past.  
  
"Bu-but how? Monsieur Claude died journeying back to France. His plane hit heavy turbulence and went down in the Indian Ocean! I saw the news story! I went to his...your...funeral!" exclaimed Bulma in disbelief.  
  
"Jhock was simply my alias. As I said back then, Bulma dear, I came to Japan to gather information on you. Then I faked my own death and returned home...to Aurerua." replied Juick calmly, watching Bulma's shocked face with amusement. Children, so gullible and naive. Give them a crayon and they color a picture, believing whatever they imagine to be true. In this case, the death of the owner of a "valuable C.C. overseas company," an establishment that had never even truly been there in the first place. It was simply a fabricated operation that only stayed active for two years, a secret from most of the world. Juick had taken meticulous care to erase all remaining evidence of "Viva" and his existence before leaving Earth. He had to make sure to completely cover his tracks or risk discovery by one or more of his numerous enemies. After all, a wealthy alien that made his profit by deceiving fools could never be too careful in a world full of malicious and unsatisfied customers.  
  
"Bu-but...why?" stuttered the woman, confusion swirling about in her darkening blue eyes.  
  
"Why, my dear? Why? Because I can. I hold more power and influence than anyone you have ever met. You should be thanking me, not questioning me. I saved you from your race's destruction, you are the last of the humans, and I thought you to be important enough to spare." answered Juick.  
  
"What are you talking about? No one knew that the Tuekes were going to invade Earth! That they were going to enslave our population! You didn't save me, my father did. He put me on the ship when their enforcers first began arriving, not you. He locked in the coordinates, not you. He sent me away...he gave up his freedom, and life, for mine!" cried Bulma, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He died because he saved me."  
  
"You are wrong." crowed Juick angrily. "He built that ship because I told him to. He locked in the coordinates I gave him. He died because he was foolish enough to believe what I was saying was false, that I was merely trying to drain him of his finances. The only reason he produced the protocol was because it was part of our partnership contract. So you see, Bulma, you are alive because I knew what was going to happen to the earth. Did Qorgin not tell you of my race's psychic abilities? I can tell the future, I saw all that was to happen to Earth, saw how I would not be able to prevent its eventual destruction...that I was not able to save the entire human race from extinction. But I could not just let an entire legacy simply disappear, it is against my morals. So I traveled to Earth, resided in quiet observation, waiting to find the select human or two to spare. When I heard that the famous Doctor Briefs had a 'prodigy child,' I knew I had found my target. That was you, Bulma. Of course, I had to see you for myself, I did not believe that such a perfect combination of beauty and brains could exist on that backwater planet called Earth. Of course, I mistakingly expressed my interest in you when the doctor and I first met. I asked that you come to France and help me develop my company into a successful establishment like C.C. He became angry at me and refused, he never forgave me for trying to 'kidnap' his precious little girl. But I was only trying to save you the pain of seeing them all enslaved and killed. I could have taken you away then and there, raised you as my own child, blocking you from the despair you have been enduring for so long. But your selfish father would have none of it. He was stupid, and his stupidity cost him his life!"  
  
Bulma gaped at the man before her. Her tears stopped flooding from her eyes and she boldly strode up to Juick, she raised her hand and smacked him as hard as she could manage. "Don't tell me what my father was." she growled angrily. "He was a kind, intelligent man who loved his family and his work dearly. To him, I was a daughter. To you, I am a collectible. I would rather suffer the pain of seeing my father and mother disappear below me 40 times over than to be spared it by growing up thinking I'm your child."  
  
Loud clapping filled the room and Bulma started, spinning around to face the open door with a venomous scowl on her face. Juick covered his face with a hand and sighed deeply, the last thing he needed was for THAT cocky jackass to interrupt his meeting with Bulma. This wasn't going to be good. Not at all...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Oo-hoo-hoo! And we have here the first and second encounters between Bulma and Vegeta! Or do we? ^_~ I'm not telling! And we discovered that Bulma and Juick have met before AND exactly what happened to Earth, but what do these have to do with anything? I don't exactly know...yet! But I do know that I've got lotsa plans for this interesting little "development"...^_~ Remember, the faster the reviews come, the faster the chapters come! I want at least 20 reviews before chapter 4 comes out, so start commenting! And I welcome flames, after all, how else can I become a better author? Just remember to make sure they're CONSTRUCTIVE! Don't review just to say you hate my plot or my characters, I'm demanding SPECIFIC reasons. *Ahem* Thank you and sayonara.  
  
Also...  
  
Knick = What I'm using as Dr. Briefs' first name. Not a spelling mistake. I got it from knickers...the British word for underwear [I think -_-']. It was either that or John (as in long johns), but I think that Knick is more creative...and what I say goes! Hey, at least I'm keeping with tradition! ^_^ 


	4. Rutabe, Saiyan no Ouji?

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been grounded for about 4 months or so and I've been sooooooo busy with my school work (Junior year SUX!). Anywayz, enjoy Chapter 4 and hopefully Chapter 5 will be out in about a week! Byez!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Rutabe; Saiyan-no-Ouji?  
  
  
  
But when he removed his hand from over his eyes, Juick was surprised to see that the insolent intruder was not whom he had expected. Instead, it was merely Rutabe, slapping his hands together in a most ecstatic, and sarcastic, manner. Narrowing his eyes, the overlord searched the alien's face for an explanation.  
  
"My Lord." Rutabe began with a mocking bow. "You look disappointed to see me."  
  
"Relieved is more like it, Rutabe. What do you want?" demanded Juick. "Your intrusion couldn't have been at a worse time. I was just having a very important conversation with Miss Briefs over there."  
  
With his statement, Juick waved a hand nonchalantly in Bulma's general direction. Rutabe looked over and found a surprisingly pretty young woman scrutinizing him from head to toe. Her cold blue eyes shone with distrust and fury, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for his rudeness upon entering. Sardonic applause was obviously not what the girl needed right now. Sighing, Rutabe gave a mental shrug and looked her over, dragging his black eyes appraisingly over every inch of her trim form.  
  
Bulma had begun examining the man the minute he stepped into the room, cautiously aware of his menacing eyes and bulging muscles. He was about 5 feet, 6 inches, more than an inch taller than her. He was broad of shoulder, narrow of hip and wore loose black pants tucked into brown cloth boots and a tight black shirt cut open to reveal all of his impressive six- pack. Below the slit in his shirt, Bulma briefly noted a striking fur belt wrapped tightly around his waist. After taking in his guise, she shifted her attention up to his face, blatantly admiring his handsome features. He had a small mouth drawn into a relaxed smile and dark eyebrows that hovered dangerously low over his impossibly black eyes. An aristocratic nose composed of curt edges lay in the very center of his face. Finally, large ears and wily hair added the perfect finishing touch, attractively framing his head. Oddly, his tresses looked a lot like a flame, curving messily upwards with occasional red highlights illuminating them. Choppy bangs strayed from his massive mane to partially hide his large forehead (A/N: Think of the way Chibi-Vegeta's hair was, with the streaks added), giving him a young and playful appearance to his otherwise vicious look.  
  
At last realizing that she was gaping, Bulma blinked twice and took a small step backwards, blushing crimson in embarrassment. The man called Rutabe smiled even bigger then, relaxing his high cheeks and bringing a lighthearted sparkle to his otherwise stern ebony eyes.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, I like it when women stare at me." he assured her with a wink.  
  
Feeling her cheeks deepen in color, Bulma bit her lip to keep from replying with a snappy remark. She wasn't sure of this stranger's temper, and, by the size of his biceps, she doubted he would have any trouble decapitating her.  
  
"I wasn't staring." she grit out at last.  
  
"If you say so, Miss Briefs. I meant no offense." Rutabe apologized.  
  
This caught the human off-guard. It had been a long time since she'd met someone who was so casually decent. Unsure of how to respond, she simply gave him a tight, but gracious, smile and turned a fierce scowl on Juick.  
  
"Are we done here?" she demanded of him briskly.  
  
"Of course." replied Juick. "If you'll wait outside, I'll send Rutabe out when he's done with me. I'm sure he'd be happy to escort you back to your room."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the man in question, Bulma received a reaffirming nod and finally stalked out of the office. When she closed the door behind her, she immediately pressed herself as flat as she could against the wall, struggling to stay out of the way of the aliens still rushing to and fro before her.  
  
Inside the room, Rutabe and Juick started their conversation.  
  
"You wanted something?" Juick asked again, shuffling through the contents of one of the drawers in his desk.  
  
"Yes, Lord. I spoke with Nrocinu earlier today, and she mentioned that Ambassador Frieza had paid you a visit. If you don't mind my asking, why was he here?" began Rutabe, keeping his tone neutral.  
  
"Why don't you first tell me what you think he was doing here? I mean, you seem to know SO much lately, Rutabe." Juick sneered, closing his desk and setting his chin daintily upon folded hands.  
  
"Master Juick, you know as well as I why I am curious about his arrival." growled Rutabe, his patience waning.  
  
"It was merely a business settlement, Rutabe. Nothing that you should be concerned about."  
  
"My Lord, I only want information regarding a personal interest of mine."  
  
"And how do you know it is about him?" Juick prodded, his eyes darkening with quiet indignation.  
  
"I did not say anything about a 'him,' Master Juick." countered Rutabe evenly.  
  
"Ah, but Rutabe, you are so transparent that you needn't mention names." responded the powerful leader. "I know why you are so wrapped up in my affairs with Frieza. It's about your little brother of course.am I right?"  
  
"Yes, Lord. But can you blame me? I mean, it's been so long." muttered Rutabe.  
  
"Rutabe, I promised that if I found out anything about him possibly still being alive, I'd let you know. You don't think I'd go back on my word, now do you?" grunted Juick with annoyance.  
  
"I never doubted your word, My Lord, only your priority of keeping it."  
  
"You are causing me distress, Rutabe. If you do not wish to spend the next week in complete isolation, I'd suggest that you go show Miss Briefs to her quarters now. I want her well-rested for tomorrow. I have some very important duties for our talented little lady to attend to in the morning."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." said Rutabe with a solemn bow, turning on his heel and striding out the door, knowing it was futile to argue. If Juick didn't want to tell him something, there was no damned way he could make him. Better to just disregard the whole matter; and that was one area that Rutabe excelled in.  
  
The woman named Bulma was standing against the wall when Rutabe exited Juick's office. A curt nod was the only welcoming gesture she bothered to offer up to him, and the taller being felt a slight twinge of remorse when he realized she was obviously still somewhat upset with his earlier actions. In a bold move, Rutabe extended his hand out to her, and was somewhat surprised when she immediately placed her smaller paw into his. Rutabe pulled her arm upwards and laid a gentle kiss on the back of her palm, looking deeply into her eyes as he did so.  
  
"It really was not my wish to upset you, Miss Briefs. I was merely commending your standing up to Lord Juick. You must know that it is few and far between that a new arrival such as yourself has the courage to go head-to-head against him. I apologize again if my methods of doing so were.out of line."  
  
Bulma's creamy cheeks flushed cherry-red at the stranger's contrite words. He was most certainly a gentleman, and his eloquent speech mixed with a slight accent made him very pleasant to listen to. She finally gave him a warm smile and withdrew her hand politely, her azure eyes assuring him that all was forgotten.  
  
"It's fine, Mister Rutabe."  
  
"My name is Rutabe, not Mister Rutabe, just Rutabe." he replied, his face alighting with a beautiful grin.  
  
"And you may call me Bulma, Miss Briefs makes me feel so old." Bulma said with a small scowl.  
  
"Very well, Bulma." there was that smile again. "Would you allow me the esteemed pleasure of walking you back to your quarters?"  
  
Feeling a bit presumptuous, and scolding herself for allowing him the ability to so easily woo her with his syrupy words, Bulma reluctantly took the arm offered to her and followed his sure and steady stride down one of the crowded corridors. Apparently, Rutabe commanded a lot of respect from the other creatures, as they quickly moved out of his way when he was seen approaching. Bulma was quite relieved by the development, grateful that she didn't need to worry about getting run over anymore.  
  
They had been walking in comfortable silence for about five minutes when she was startled by the discovery that Rutabe's belt seemed to have a mind of its own. The furry brown thing first caught her attention when it began twitching slightly at the tip (which was located right above a fine set of muscled buttocks ^_^) and soon after, as she watched in fascination, the end of the belt slowly began to unwind and rewind itself. Noticing her distracted concentration, Rutabe followed her widened eyes to the rear of his waist, and smirked as he realized that she had probably never seen a person with a tail before. Turning his head back onto their path, he released his extra limb from its resting place above his hips and swung it casually around in midair, glancing over to see her intrigued gaze resting on his face; silently requesting an explanation.  
  
"My tail." he offered, stretching the limb out and gently grabbing a hold of her wrist with it.  
  
"Really?" Bulma murmured, reaching her free hand out to tentatively touch the furry appendage.  
  
Rutabe grinned at her caution. "It won't bite." he reassured the woman.  
  
Bulma looked up, confusion shining in her eyes a moment, before understanding finally dawned and her cheeks flushed yet again as she realized her slow response.  
  
"Does it hurt when I touch it?" she asked, lightly stroking the downy fur.  
  
"Not in the way you think." Rutabe groaned through clenched teeth, silently counting backwards from one-hundred as Bulma's soft fingers trailed his tail's length.  
  
Finally looking up, the woman noticed the steely set of Rutabe's face and flustered look in his eyes and took a hint.abruptly relinquishing the limb. Rutabe could only smile through his teeth, willing the pleasant, painful heat to retreat from his groin. When he felt well enough to stop counting, Rutabe draped an arm friendly-like around Bulma's shoulders and continued his quick pace, grinning as she unconsciously leaned into his side.  
  
"Rutabe?" Bulma began quietly.  
  
"Yes?" replied Rutabe.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story, but if you want to hear it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, my home planet, Vegetasei, was destroyed about 12 years ago, and I am apparently the only survivor. You see, I was off-planet at the time; doing.private work."  
  
"Really? That's so horrible.your planet's destruction, I mean. Do you know who did it?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Though if I did, I'd be sure to rip him to pieces and incinerate his innards as he did to my home."  
  
"I know how you feel. My planet was also destroyed, now I'm the only human left. Say Rutabe, what species are you anyway? I've never seen an alien quite like you in all my limited travels; one with a tail, I mean."  
  
"Me? I'm a Saiyan; a member of the proud and once powerful race of conquerors and warriors. In fact, I was one of the crowned princes."  
  
"One?"  
  
"Yes. I had a twin brother. He was to succeed our father as the next king because, although I was born first, he was far more powerful than I at birth. He was also purportedly off-planet at the time of Vegetasei's destruction; which is why I don't fully believe Juick when he says that I am the only Saiyan he knows to have survived. I'm determined to find out for myself whether or not my brother is still alive. I refuse to give up hope. That's what I was doing when I so rudely barged in on your and Juick's conversation earlier."  
  
"Really? And here I thought you just wanted to bug someone." Bulma said, giggling lightly.  
  
"Not at all. You see, I'd heard that an ambassador from another planet had arrived for a visit with Juick earlier this day. One of my friends, Shubaik, gave me the heads-up that he might know something about what happened to my brother, since he was supposedly the last one my brother had been seen with. But before I could question the ambassador, Juick had finished up his matters with him and sent the man on his way.without even giving me a chance to possibly discover a few new leads on the only family I might have left."  
  
"That's so awful.I'm sorry, Rutabe."  
  
"Don't be. Your tears are more than I deserve." he reassured her, stopping and pulling her into his chest.  
  
"Rutabe?"  
  
"Bulma, may I please kiss you? I feel as though I've known you for so long, like you're a dear friend. I just want you to know how fond I've become of you in so short a time."  
  
"Uhh.sure." Bulma answered, her cheeks *again* blushing.  
  
Bending down slightly, Rutabe pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss, too fast for her liking. Pulling back, he broke out into another one of his brilliant smiles and stroked her cheek softly.  
  
"We'd best get going." he stated, wrapping his arm around Bulma's shoulders once more.  
  
"Yeah, probably." she agreed dazedly, automatically snuggling back into the warmth of his body.  
  
They walked in silence, both apparently absorbed in their own thoughts. It was only when Rutabe stopped and called her name that she turned to the Saiyan.  
  
"Yes?" she murmured, blinking in at him in confusion.  
  
"We're here.at your room, I mean." the alien said, unwrapping his arm from around her and standing a short distance in front of the woman. Looking up at the door bearing Bulma's name, he noted the lettering of the second occupant with amusement. "It looks like you'll be quartered with Nrocinu.you couldn't have asked for a better roommate."  
  
"Really? Nrocinu? She seems a few apples short of a barrel, if you know what I mean." Bulma replied with a small frown.  
  
"Apples? What are apples?" Rutabe asked, his prominent forehead crinkling in thought.  
  
"A juicy, red fruit from my home planet." Bulma explained. "What I mean is, she seems.off."  
  
"I assure you, Nrocinu is one of the most trustworthy, entertaining, friendly, and kindest persons I know. You'll like her; I know you will.if you'll only give her a chance."  
  
"If you say so." sighed the human. "She was just very touchy when I mentioned the name 'Qorgin' earlier."  
  
"Oh, that's easy to explain. You see, Qorgin is her latest love interest. I do believe she's got a new one each week. Don't worry about it. It's a Starnicorn thing.I think." Rutabe said with a laugh.  
  
"Will I see you again?" asked Bulma, surprised that she was so eager to talk with the handsome alien again.  
  
"Of course you will, Nrocinu is one of my closest friends.we always have our afternoon and evening meals together. You'll get to meet Rubiu and Shubaik as well." assured the alien.  
  
"Great. I could use a few friendly faces amidst all the confusion of this place."  
  
"Well, Shubi is sure to be friendly enough, but don't count on any help from Rubiu. He's the cynical, cruel type." stated the man with a smile and a friendly wink.  
  
"Great.and I've had just about enough of that sort of man." said Bulma, looking up to see an unfamiliar door in front of her. Where was the elegant crystal handle and large wooden chamber-entrance? Instead, the door before her was a metal sliding one with a small, electronic hand-print panel next to it. "Um.Rutabe, this isn't my room."  
  
"Yes, it is." insisted the man. "See? Your name.right there on the door. If you're looking for the room you were in when you first arrived, then you've got a wrong idea of where you're supposed to live. Those rooms are only for new arrivals, they are specially programmed to reflect a familiar surrounding to the occupant. They aren't actual living quarters."  
  
"Oh.okay, I understand now. See you at the evening meal, then?"  
  
"You know it." Rutabe said, grinning broadly as the door woman tentatively opened the door using the hand pad and stepped inside.  
  
Bulma blinked a few times, allowing her eyes adjust to her considerably darker surroundings after the entry-way closed. The main area of her quarters contained two four-poster beds set next to each other. One was hung with rich violet tapestries, and the other with lovely pearl-colored ones. Despite Rutabe's words, Bulma found this chamber to be almost as elegant as the one she'd awoken in. As she walked the short distance to the beds, Bulma's eyes drifted to the many foreign paintings that covered the walls. The most interesting of them all was located between the two beds; a stunning oil painting of a green glade teeming with multi-colored faeries flitting about a vibrant garden. The woman stood before the massive piece of artwork (it was easily one-and-a-half times taller than her and about six times as wide), admiring it silently.  
  
"Jacevians." stated a voice.  
  
Bulma spun around to see her roommate standing behind her, gazing at the same painting.  
  
"Ja.cevians?" asked the human curiously.  
  
"Yep. That's what those flittery-things are called. If ya look closely enough, you should see their itty-bitty little tails and ears. They look like flying cats, if you ask me." said Nrocinu, cocking her head at the painting.  
  
Squinting, Bulma did indeed see tiny feline-tails drifting behind the faeries and small, pointy ears peeking out from beneath their flowing hair.  
  
"Are they really that small?" asked Bulma, lightly brushing her fingers over one of the tiny creatures in disbelief.  
  
"Nah.most are smaller." Nrocinu replied, grinning.  
  
Bulma laughed quietly and turned back to face the Starnicorn. "So I suppose you and I are to be roommates? Didn't you have one before me?"  
  
"Yeah.but the poor thing went senile after her beau broke up with her and had to be relocated in the compound." Nrocinu said with a shrug. "I didn't really like her anyway; she was always crampin' my style when it came to guys. She was constantly tryin' to convert me to the long-winded relationships, instead of the one-night-stands I'm so fond of."  
  
Crossing her arms, Bulma grinned broadly. "Oh really? Are you sure it wasn't being your roommate that sent her into the deep-end?"  
  
Chuckling loudly, Nrocinu wrapped an arm around Bulma's shoulders and said, "I suppose it could've been that; Kami knows I'm a little zany at times! But I guess you'll just have to cope!"  
  
"I'm sure you're right. But I also have several quirks of my own that might take a little getting-used to on your part." Bulma replied, smiling.  
  
"Then we'll be perfect roommates! Ready to snap the other's neck after the smallest discrepancy!" giggled Nrocinu.  
  
Sighing, Bulma nodded in agreement and removed herself from beneath the Starnicorn's arm. "So, which bed is yours?" asked the human.  
  
"The violet one." Nrocinu answered. "I think it matches my hair, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. Purple clashes with aqua, anyway." agreed Bulma, touching her own locks.  
  
Walking away from the woman, Nrocinu beckoned to Bulma with her hand. "C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the apartment."  
  
Trotting after the Starnicorn, Bulma listened intently as Nrocinu told her how to use the toilet, telephone, and the human equivalent of a television that was located in the sitting room. The tour was short and, at the end of it, Bulma had learned that there were only three rooms in the place: a bathroom, sitting room, and the main chamber that contained their beds. Along with the beds, there were two bureaus, two armoires, two loveseats, and a speaker phone located on the wall near the door in the room. Dimmed floodlights covered the ceiling and Nrocinu showed Bulma how to turn them brighter or darker with a sliding switch located on the side of the door opposite from the phone.  
  
"Wow, this is a rather small apartment." Bulma admitted, feeling somewhat ashamed for having expected more.  
  
"Well, all you basically do in here is shower and sleep. Most of us hang out in the cafeteria, one of the clubs, the gardens, or working our asses off at our jobs."  
  
"Jobs? Am I going to get one too?"  
  
"Of course. It's kinda like working to pay the rent. Juick supplies us with our basic needs and provides different ways for us to repay him." replied Nrocinu.  
  
"What do you do?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Me? I dance. There's a nightclub on the East side of the compound, it's called 'Silver Ambience.' I'm one of the entertainers there."  
  
"Juick has you strip to pay the rent?" said Bulma, disbelievingly.  
  
"Girl, I don't strip, I just dance for the other 'tenants' and for Juick's visiting guests. The pay is pretty good; I always seem to have some leftover money for impulse shopping or other such."  
  
"What do you think I'll do?" inquired Bulma curiously.  
  
"Hn, with legs and a shape like that, I could easily whip you into a great dancer. But since you seem like the educated type, Juick will probably assign you to engineering or somethin'." answered the mare.  
  
"But what you do sounds like it might be kinda fun. I mean, so long as it isn't stripping." Bulma said, her cheeks flushing red.  
  
"Well, you don't have to have just one job, ya know. You could always do Juick's job during the day and dance with me at night. The hours aren't horribly long, and plus, you'd have even more money than me to blow!" laughed Nrocinu.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" cheered Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever job you get stuck with, it's gonna start tomorrow, so you should really get some sleep. I've already taken too much time off of work; I need to get back before I get fired!" yelped the Starnicorn.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna shower first, though. Will you be gone when I'm done?" asked the woman.  
  
"Prolly, so good-night in advance. See ya tomorrow morning. Oh, and, don't be afraid if I wake up lookin' like shit and acting as pissy as a toilet.I sometimes party with a few of the other dancers after our shifts and, well, you know what happens..."  
  
Nodding, Bulma pulled a towel from one of the armoires and began striding into the bathroom. Waving, Nrocinu opened the front door and slid out of the apartment.  
  
A hot shower was just what the human had needed, it relaxed her muscles and allowed her to mellow-out after learning that almost her entire past had been a lie. Sighing, she wrapped the towel around her body and walked back into the sleeping chamber, looking forward to the first full-night's sleep she'd had in a long time.  
  
But when the human began making her way over to her pearl-covered bed, she noticed the little light on the telephone, that Nrocinu had said alerted them of a new voice-message, blinking. Curiosity winning out over her fatigue, Bulma changed her route and strode over to stand in front of the phone. Pushing the button to play the message, the woman listened patiently as the machine whirred softly and then began the playback.  
  
"Hey Bulma, it's Rutabe." started the message, the alien's deep, rich voice flooding her being with warmth. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how much I'd like to spend some more time with you. So I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning? I can pick you up around 7 a.m. and take you to this quiet little place I know about on the North side of the compound. After that, I can show you to the science wing; that's where you'll be working from now on. Well, if you don't contact me with a no, you can be assured I'll be there at 7 sharp. Bye."  
  
When the phone clicked off and the light's blinking finally ceased, Bulma stood for a moment more before the device, clutching the towel closely around herself.  
  
"Yes, Rutabe. I'd love to have breakfast with you." she whispered, butterflies beginning to fill up her stomach. She was going on a date! She'd never been on a date with a hot guy before!  
  
Suddenly feeling anxious, Bulma threw off her towel and hurriedly pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a white shirt she had removed from her bureau. Rushing towards the armoire that apparently contained her clothes (seeing as how it was the same color as her bed), she quickly began sifting through the clothing; trying to decide on a suitable outfit for a "casual" breakfast date. A date! Her! With the gorgeous Prince Rutabe!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What?! Are you sure?" exclaimed Juick into the phone's receiver. "You mean he was right under my nose and I never knew it?! That bastard emperor.trust him to keep such a thing from me. Stay on their tail, make sure you're not seen or there'll be hell to pay for both of us! Report to me daily. Now go!" * * * * * 


	5. First Day, First Date

Author's Note: Umm.gomen (sorry) for the delay! My mother restricts our computer time now; 1 hour in all (INCLUDING INTERNET!) So now I gotta be careful about what I spend my time online doing. Since it's second semester at my high school, we've got a crap-load of homework (especially in English) and so I spend most of my computer time doing that instead of writing! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I REALLY WANTED THE NEXT CHAPPY OUT BY VALENTINE'S DAY! Anyway, read, review, enjoy!  
  
Also, please read the notes at the bottom of the page!  
  
Chapter 5: First Day, First Date  
  
Bulma awoke to a quiet, insistent rapping on her door. Muttering a soft curse, she pulled a pillow over her head and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"Bulma.are you awake?" asked a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Bulma recognized it immediately.  
  
"Rutabe.SHIT! I overslept! Dammit!" she swore, swiftly flinging the covers from her bed and racing over to the door.  
  
Upon opening the entry-way, Bulma's flustered expression was met by a surprised, but extremely entertained, Saiyan's.  
  
"Rutabe.I'm so sorry! I-" she began.  
  
"Bulma, it's fine! Really. In fact, I'm actually a bit early! Don't worry, you've still got time to get ready." he cut in, his handsome face smiling brilliantly.  
  
"You're sure?" Bulma asked, irritably pushing a stray blue lock from her face, suddenly realizing that she was wearing nothing but a spaghetti- strapped top and flannel pajama bottoms. 'Not exactly the best of first impressions,' she thought wryly.  
  
But Rutabe didn't seem to mind her state of undress, looking straight into her eyes instead of over her body.  
  
"Um.may I come in?" he ventured.  
  
"Oh! Of course you can!" Bulma exclaimed, quickly moving out of the way for his entrance.  
  
"Thanks. I can hang out in the den while you get ready if you like."  
  
"Yeah, sure. That'd be fine. Do you know where it i-" but Bulma didn't even need to finish her sentence before Rutabe was already out of the bedroom and comfortably situated in the other room. The woman felt a twinge of apprehension at this development. He knew her apartment. He must have been here before. But then, did that mean that he was the one who had driven Nrocinu's old roommate insane? Maybe going out on a date with him wasn't so great of an idea after all.  
  
Seemingly sensing Bulma's sudden change of mood, Rutabe ducked his head back into the room and announced reassuringly, "I am one of Nrocinu's best friends. I've been here so many times that I'm sure I could draw a map of it blindfolded!"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief (though not quite sure why), Bulma nodded and selected a dress from her wardrobe, padding into the bathroom and shutting the door partially.  
  
As she changed her garments, put her hair up in a bun and dabbed on some makeup, Bulma inquired, "So Rutabe.where exactly are we going for breakfast?"  
  
"To this little café-type restaurant. It's called Tsuki-no-biki's. I know Tsuki, the owner; she's really quite nice. I think you'll like her." Rutabe answered from the den.  
  
"Sounds great!" Bulma exclaimed. "Hey." she began, finally noticing her roommate's still-empty bed, "where's Nrocinu?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. She was totally hammered last night and called me to take her to the infirmary. She'll be fine. Just had a little TOO much fun after her shift." the Saiyan replied, chuckling good-naturedly.  
  
Laughing as well, Bulma grabbed a pair of shoes from the armoire and trotted over to his room. "I'm ready!" she stated, watching the alien's face take in her appearance with studious approval.  
  
The creamy low-necked summer dress dotted with tiny purple jasmine clung auspiciously to Bulma's curves; showing off her already very impressive figure. The dress had loose, sheer material trailing from its tank-top sleeves that swept far past her wrists and fastened to a small loop of fabric that was slipped around the middle finger on each hand. The loose bun and fugitive tresses that slipped from their position framed the woman's face in a halo of blue waves, and the matching open-toed sandals that decorated Bulma's feet made her look even more fashionable than could have been achieved by any other accessories. However, one more decoration attracted Rutabe's attention. It was a small, white-gold toe-ring adorned with a single sapphire gem.  
  
Motioning towards the ring, Rutabe asked, "What's the story behind that piece of jewelry?"  
  
Looking down, Bulma began shyly, "It was my mother's. My father gave it to her for their first date. She gave it to me just before.before."  
  
"I see." Rutabe replied, sensing her reservation about talking about something so personal. "I understand. Only now, it makes me feel somewhat sheepish; I mean, I didn't exactly get you anything special for our first date."  
  
"Oh Rutabe, that's all right! You don't need to give me anything! I was surprised that you even asked me out."  
  
"You shouldn't be. You're a very attractive young woman, Bulma Briefs. But, if you don't mind my asking, how is it you were able to keep that little ring safe for all these years?"  
  
"Well, slave-masters aren't usually obsessed with their servants' feet, now are they?" said the woman, a small smile alighting her features.  
  
"I shall take that as the undeniable truth, then! Come now. Let us be on our way to Tsuki's!" suggested the Saiyan.  
  
"Most definitely. I don't think I've ever been so hungry in my life!" exclaimed the woman, latching onto Rutabe's arm and prancing alongside him as they left the apartment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The duo had been walking down the unusually empty corridor for around two minutes before Bulma finally opened her mouth to begin a conversation.  
  
"You said we're going to Tsuki's, and then to my new job, right? So where am I to be working?" asked Bulma.  
  
"In one of Juick's high-level labs. He said you had a knack for putting things together; thought you'd fit in and be at your best in the technological-sciences wing."  
  
"Nrocinu also had some choice careers picked for me." chirped the woman.  
  
"What, pray tell, does she want you to do?" inquired Rutabe, raising an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"She told me that she'll teach me how to dance so I can join her on the night shift at one of the complex's bars."  
  
"And you said.?"  
  
"I told her that I'd be thrilled to do it. It's every Earth-girl's fantasy to be a sensual dancer!" Bulma replied, swinging her hips seductively for emphasis.  
  
"And I can see you've already got the 'God-given' talent necessary to pursue such a goal!" consented Rutabe, placing his hand boldly on the woman's right hip. "But allow me to give you a few.private lessons.."  
  
Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Rutabe turned Bulma to him, and, ignoring her half-hearted protests about blocking the path for others, slid both of his hands to rest just above her hips and began twirling them in slow, lazy circles.  
  
"You see." he began, "you gotta pretend like you're nothing but.oh, dammit; what's that wiggly food you Earthlings are so fond of?"  
  
"Jell-o?" the woman supplied with a broad grin.  
  
"Yes! Jell-o! Just let the motions be fluid, like you're designed for nothing but smooth movements. See? It's easy."  
  
Feeling sheepish about having a handsome man instruct her on how to seduce other males, Bulma shied away from him quickly.  
  
"Um.uh.oh." she stuttered, blushing like a schoolgirl, "I think we should probably be.ahem.be getting along to Tsuki's before our shifts start.."  
  
Smiling winningly, Rutabe nodded. "Yes; at this rate, I'm afraid we'll never make it to breakfast!"  
  
Her cheeks flushing even more, Bulma gave a shy smile and began walking again; almost squeaking in delighted surprise when Rutabe set his arm around her shoulder once more.  
  
"So, um, Rutabe.what do you do to 'pay back' Juick?" she finally gulped out.  
  
"I'm the head of his off-planet military forces. A bisexual, rare-species hunter has many enemies, you know." Rutabe replied, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Sounds interesting.. What exactly do you do when off-planet?"  
  
"I command a sizeable number of soldiers and we travel around to Juick's planetary purchases and make sure that no opposing persons try to lay claim to what our 'beloved lord' has already procured. Occasionally, we have to fight small wars with others who might try to unseat Juick's empire. However," Rutabe added, seeing Bulma's alarmed face, "we always win."  
  
"That's good, I suppose. Are you gone often?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I only get about three days rest each month; but then, I don't typically have anything that I truly wish to stick around for. Rubiu and Shubaik are on my team, so we're always together. And about the only reason Nrocinu needs me around is to reassure her that her latest beau is better than the last. That, and she is quite fond of my remedy for 'accidental alcohol-over dosage,' as she calls it."  
  
"Nrocinu is very.spirited, is she not?"  
  
"Most definitely. If she isn't a bad example, then she's the best one you're liable to find in so punctual a place. Juick's rather strict when it comes to his 'rules and regulations,' but, most of the time, we all just blow him off."  
  
A new thought occurring to her, Bulma questioned, "Rutabe, if your almost constantly off-planet picking fights, then how do you find the time to look for your brother?"  
  
"Well, according to the information I've uncovered thus-far, it seems my long-lost sibling was sold a while ago to the services of some power-hungry tyrant. I'm hoping that, sometime on one of my missions, I may run across the dictator and actually find my brother."  
  
"But doesn't that make you worry? I mean if you were to be at odds with your brother's master, then you'd be fighting with him as well, right?"  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take. It's hard when you're all alone, as I'm sure you know well. But I'm not concerned with killing my own brethren, I'd know him if I saw him. I don't want to try to force him into service with me under Juick; I simply want to get to know him. We used to be best friends, but that all changed when our planet was destroyed and we were shipped in separate directions. If he's alive, I don't plan on killing him."  
  
Eager for a distraction from the uncomfortable and rather touchy conversation that had only just begun, Bulma glanced around at the open area they had just entered. A glass roof exposed a vivid red sky filled with creamy clouds and allowed for the brilliantly bright star that was the planet's sun to flood light into the square enclosed by various shops and restaurants. Noticing for the first time that this was the only area she had so far encountered with a direct view into the outside world, Bulma's interest was piqued and she turned to question her escort.  
  
"Rutabe, why is it that everything on Aurerua seems to be enclosed? Isn't this planet hospitable?"  
  
"Aurerua is only fit for life 3 months out of its 17 month year." he replied casually, searching for Tsuki's café.  
  
"Really? So is the entire planet covered by one huge building then?"  
  
"Pretty much, with the only exception being the south side. That area is completely covered with swampland, not good conditions for constructing an enormous compound like this."  
  
"Didn't Aurerua ever have any beings living on it?"  
  
"Nope. Like I said, only 3 months out of the year is it livable. Before Juick transformed it into his intergalactic zoo.forgive the terminology.Aurerua was completely empty; 'ripe for the picking,' as your people say. Ah-ha! Here's Tsuki's.finally!"  
  
Smiling pleasantly, Bulma followed Rutabe's lead as he strolled into the charming building. Tsuki-no-biki's was a lovely little restaurant situated on the north side of the square. To Bulma, it looked like cookie-cutter cottage one might see in a child's faerie-tale book or on the outskirts of some Swiss town. The double-doors were opened wide to admit customers and the inside was dramatically lit with small lanterns situated at the center of each table. The bar at the rear of the café with a large neon sign above it reading "????? ???? E????=!" immediately drew the woman's attention.  
  
Pointing at the sign, Bulma asked, "What does that mean, Rutabe?"  
  
Searching for his hostess friend in the filled restaurant, Rutabe merely glanced up before replying with a grin, "It says, 'Alcohol Not Served!' Tsuki is adamant when it comes to her vow of not serving the 'Devil's Drink.' Needless to say, Nrocinu doesn't come here much."  
  
"Oh." Bulma said with a chuckle.  
  
Still standing in the entrance, the couple scoured the room for a place to sit. Bulma was visibly amazed at the large crowd the obviously popular café attracted and Rutabe was in high spirits as he finally spotted and hailed the elderly female serving her customers from behind the bar. Excusing herself from her numerous patrons, the lady swept across the floor expertly, headed for her new guests.  
  
"Rutie! How fabulous to see you again, my love!" Tsuki greeted warmly, her gray eyes twinkling gleefully as she opened her arms to the Saiyan.  
  
Bulma examined the alien as she came to a stop in front of the duo. The woman seemed to be almost human in appearance, that is, until Bulma realized that their hostess had a fine assortment of tiny horns adorning her head in a crown-like manner, mild webbing between her fingers and, her most obvious inhuman characteristic, skin as blue as the midnight sky of Earth. Despite her somewhat threatening horns, Tsuki had the voice of a kindly grandmother and the lines on her face that indicated wisdom achieved only through a long life.  
  
"Hello, Tsuki. It's a pleasure, as always!" replied Rutabe, grinning at her pet-name for him and stepping into her embrace.  
  
"Darling, the pleasure is all mine and you damn well know it!" scolded Tsuki merrily. "But tell me, my love, who is this exquisite young creature accompanying you today?"  
  
"Tsuki, I would be pleased to introduce you to Aurerua's newest arrival, Miss Bulma Briefs of planet Earth."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Tsuki." Bulma said with a slight bow.  
  
"Oh darling! There's no need for formalities with me! It's Tsuki, and I can already tell I'm going to enjoy your pleasant company!" chided the elderly alien, pulling the couple into the restaurant and leading them to a corner table. "Come now, you two! I've saved Rutie's favorite table, as usual. It's been a while since I've seen you, my love; I'll be right over for a little chat as soon as I tend to those ruffian Ikusesae lingering at the bar!"  
  
With her words, Tsuki not-so-graciously pushed her guests into their booth and went flouncing back over to the bar where three vicious-looking males with innumerable eyes and fiendish claws were arguing loudly in a strange language.  
  
"Ikusesae are some of the most quarrelsome alien traders here." Rutabe informed Bulma lightly.  
  
"You mean they're not another one of Juick's 'investments'?" queried the woman curiously.  
  
"No. We have just as many aliens belonging to Juick's collection here as we do visiting ones. This place is a haven for traders and slave-dealers alike. Unfortunately, that means we often get the most undesirable of citizens hanging around in our otherwise reputable establishments." the Saiyan stated, making an irritated face.  
  
"Tsuki seems to know how to deal with them." stated Bulma with a laugh, watching in amusement as the little old woman swiped at one of the creatures with a frying pan that had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Yep. Tsuki's a spunky old thing, that's for sure." Rutabe agreed, grinning when one of the hostess' swings connected with a hapless Ikusesa's head. "She's like a grandmother to me. I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for her support of my quest to find my brother; she's about the only one who has commended my efforts instead of laughing at them."  
  
"Some grandmother," Bulma muttered good-naturedly, watching in amusement as Tsuki chased the three agitators out the door, "just doesn't go around making trouble in her café!"  
  
"Wiser words have never been spoken!" commended Rutabe as the subject of their conversation drew near.  
  
"So kids, what'll it be today?" chirped Tsuki cheerily.  
  
"I'll take whatever you've got, just please.don't hurt me!" kidded the Saiyan, sinking down in his seat in mock-fright.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Tsuki turned to Bulma expectantly. Glancing down in front of her, Bulma realized that there was a menu there that she hadn't even bothered to open. Sheepishly, she picked up the card and began scanning its contents.getting even more embarrassed when she realized that she couldn't read a thing.  
  
"Um.I.uh.." the woman stuttered helplessly.  
  
"Give us two house specials, Tsuki. My lady-friend here hasn't had her translator module implanted yet." Rutabe interjected.  
  
"Oh, I see!" Tsuki exclaimed with a warm smile. "It's okay, hun, they should be getting' around to new implantations this evening. You won't be clueless forever!"  
  
Nodding, Bulma watched as the alien sauntered away to fill their orders.  
  
"If I don't have that module-thing you were talking about, Rutabe," she began, "how come I can understand her? And you, for that matter?"  
  
"Well, you understand me because I know your language quite fluently. And Tsuki just naturally picks up speaking whatever language her customers are chatting in when she walks up to them."  
  
"Is that a normal talent of her species?"  
  
"Not really. You see, Yugoes, her kind, don't have any written or spoken language, but they do have a unique ability to communicate with other beings using the strangers' language. However, that skill is not limited to being simply in written or spoken form. Tsuki developed her talent by forcing herself to communicate using only spoken words; and so, while its basis may have been natural, its development was not." Rutabe explained.  
  
"I see." murmured Bulma, watching as the woman in question began shouting at her chief in a new language through a serving window.  
  
Having completed her duty, Tsuki galloped back over to Rutabe and Bulma, plopping down in the seat next to the Saiyan.  
  
"So, Rutie, doll, what'cha been up to these past couple'a weeks?" she asked cheerily.  
  
"Not much, Tsuki. Basically, I've just planet-hopping and workin' to try and repair Juick and Emperor Rhazadaikl's tumultuous political relationship. The Kimishima Clan lord refuses to accept an audience with me. It's as if he's afraid of what I might do to him!" exclaimed Rutabe innocently.  
  
Giggling lightly, Tsuki swiveled her head back over to Bulma.  
  
"And what about you, dear? How are you settling in here on Aurerua?" the woman inquired politely.  
  
"I'm fine." Bulma assured her. "I only just arrived yesterday, and so far, Rutabe's been the most gracious tour guide anyone could expect. He has been truly kind to me."  
  
Rutabe's grin lit up at the human's praise, and he turned to Tsuki as she began to speak again.  
  
"I think it's wonderful that Rutabe's been so charming to you. A pretty girl like yourself should expect the flowery words and sultry charm of males, and better that you learn so from a gentleman like Rutie than some heathen you meet in a dark hall!"  
  
"Tsuki!" Rutabe objected, shocked. "I am not 'flowering-up' Bulma! I just so happen to find her a very friendly person whom I would like to be friends with!"  
  
The elderly woman waved her hand nonchalantly, turning her attention from Rutabe's sputtering protests and Bulma's cherry-red face as their meals arrived. While Rutabe's complaints were temporarily halted by the bringing of food, Bulma's face would not cease its infernal burning. However, she was not merely embarrassed by Tsuki's words, but also a bit hurt by the Saiyan's immediate response to his friend's words. So Rutabe only wanted to be friends with her? Bulma tried to swallow the keen disappointment she felt; it's not like they had exchanged relationship vows or anything! She barely knew the man, for Kami's sake! But, all-in-all, she was still somewhat upset with Rutabe's protest against a possible romantic relationship blossoming quickly between the two of them.  
  
Turning her attention from her uncomfortable thoughts, Bulma redirected it instead on the delicious smell wafting from the food set in front of her. Examining the meal with exaggerated interest, the woman took careful note of the surprisingly familiar staples before her.was it possible?  
  
"Bacon and eggs.and pancakes?!" she exclaimed in delight. "I haven't had this for years!"  
  
Smiling broadly, Tsuki replied, "Yes, dear. Earth-food has been a big fad on Aurerua for the past three years. It seems that your cholesterol-filled meals are just what my customers need after long trips or night shifts. In any case, I'm pleased that you like it."  
  
"Oh, I do!" assured the human. "Back home, I used to love pancakes and bacon and eggs! But, however did you learn to make them?"  
  
"Well, Rutabe here has been kind enough to pick up little souvenirs for me on his trips. One of my favorite gifts to get is cookbooks. I am in the opinion that it is nice to be able to expand one's palate, don't you agree?" answered Tsuki.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree; though, I must admit, I am not always open to new tastes." replied Bulma, picking up a utensil that vaguely resembled a fork and beginning to cut up her food with it.  
  
Nodding, Tsuki also began digging in, followed quickly by Rutabe.  
  
The meal was delicious to Bulma. The eggs were somewhat rubbery, the bacon slightly charred, and the pancakes weren't fully cooked, but she ordered another helping all the same. After mowing through her seconds, Bulma was pleasantly stuffed and watching in amazement as Rutabe plowed through his seventh helping.  
  
"Wow, that Saiyan sure can eat!" whispered Bulma to Tsuki, who was also finished eating.  
  
"You think that's bad? You should have seen him as a child! Always munching on one course or another! However, he's gotten much more.polite in the way he eats." Tsuki muttered back, frowning as a stray piece of pancake smacked into the side of her head.  
  
Stifling a giggle, Bulma covered her mouth and turned away to hide the mirth in her eyes.  
  
Almost ten minutes later, Rutabe was finally stuffed after his twenty-sixth helping. Bulma was, in short, shocked at how much food the lean, muscular man could pack away. 'Where does he keep it all?' she wondered.  
  
"Ah! Delicious, as usual, Tsuki!" Rutabe praised, picking up a toothpick from a small jar on the table and putting it behind his ear for later use. "Now, Bulma, should we be on our way? I need to get you to Dr. Urasuea within the hour or he'll have my hide!"  
  
"Sure." Bulma agreed, surprised when Tsuki got up to let Rutabe out, crinkling up the check a waitress had just dropped on the table. "But," Bulma protested, "what about the bill?"  
  
"Don't worry, hon." reassured Tsuki. "Rutie never needs to pay, and neither do his lovely lady dates."  
  
"Wow, thank you so very much!" exclaimed Bulma as she got up from her seat and put out a hand to shake with the old lady.  
  
"No shaking." scolded Tsuki. "I feel like you are my granddaughter! Give me a hug, honey!"  
  
Obligingly, Bulma stepped forward and put her arms around the alien's neck, giving her a quick squeeze before taking up Rutabe's offered arm and strolling from the restaurant.  
  
As they left the charming building, Bulma commented, "You were right, Rutabe."  
  
"About what?" he asked, cleaning his teeth with the toothpick as they walked.  
  
"I do like her." answered Bulma.  
  
"I knew you would." agreed Rutabe. "Now, let's get down to the labs!"  
  
Smiling and with a curt nod, Bulma followed quickly alongside Rutabe, almost skipping in her excitement.  
  
Waving at the unnoticing duo as they pranced away, Tsuki smiled dreamily as she thought of the lovely couple that had just left her company.  
  
"Rutabe, for her sake, I hope you'll take care of her.protect her from everyone, including yourself." she murmured softly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
PLEASE KEEP READING!!!  
  
Author's Note: And there you have it! The 5th installment of BTAC! Hopefully, ya'll like it! Anyway, I've decided that, for this chappy, I'm goin' to have pronunciations for my characters (since I'm about the only one who knows exactly how to say them!) Here they are:  
  
Pronunications  
  
Qorgin (yes, he will reappear sometime in the future).Quar-gen Juick.Joo-ick Rutabe.Root-uh-bay (like the vegetable, rutabaga!) Nrocinu.Ner-rock-in-oo Rubiu.Roo-bee-oo (this was originally gonna be Vegeta's brother, but I decided instead on Rutabe and made Rubiu Rutabe's friend) Shubaik.Shoe-bike Aurerua.Ar-rear-ru-uh Tsuki.Soo-key (it means moon, she's named after my frightening friend whose internet name is "Tsuki no biki," or "maiden of the moon") Ikusesa.Ee-cues-say-suh Yugoe.You-go  
  
And, um.I think that's all.so far! Sorry again for the late post! It wasn't my plan (in addition to my mother's limiting our computer time, the stupid machine broke and it took us two weeks to get it fixed). Anyway, please review this latest chappy and lemme know what'cha think! If you wanna AIM me, my AIM screenname is below, and so is my email addy. Feel free to AIM me (I'm on nearly every night at about 9 pm Mountain Time) or e- mail me anytime, we can chat it up about BTAC and my plans for it or debate some of my *many* inconsistencies (at least I'm sure there's many, my prob as a writer, I change my mind too much!) Domo arigatou for the kind reviews thus-far! Ja'ne!  
  
AIM: Startigress04 or FuzziPanda16  
  
E-mail: Trunkszgrl@hotmail.com  
  
CHAPTER SIX WILL BE UP A.S.A.P!!!! 


End file.
